The Broken Glass
by TheGhost129
Summary: Two girl name, Amber and Ember Glass(I know werid last name) is just your ordinary Teenagers that know how to use a gun. Their life change when a certain F-22 captured them and held them hostage. What does the Decepticons want from them? Sucky Summary, I know. Mirage/OC, Roadbuster/OC/Topspin.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost: Meh.. **

* * *

**Bailey: Rated T.. I guess. **

**Death: We do not own Transformers(Even if we want to). Just our OCs. Characters from Transformers can be a bit OOC.**

**Ghost: If you guys don't know what is OOC mean. OOC mean Out of character.**

**Bailey: We know that we have grammar need to be fixing.. **

**Edward: Ze Summary is.. **

**Amber and Ember Glass(I know werid last name) is just your ordinary Teenagers that know how to use a gun. Their life change when a certain F-22 captured them and held them hostage. What does the Decepticons want from them? Sucky Summary, I know. Mirage/OC, Roadbuster/OC/Topspin.**

* * *

**? POV**

"Hey..Hey..Wake up.."

I woke up to find my sister shaking me to wake me up. "Uh What's up?" I asked my sister. My sister name is Ember.

"The Ceiling and the Sky. That's what's up." Ember answered.

Oh Yeah. I forgot to tell my name. My name is Amber.

"Oh, Mom said to wake you up for school." Ember also said.

"Oh.." I said, pushing Ember by 'acc'.

"OW! That's hurt, sis and rude too." Ember said.

"I know, Now come on!" I said as I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After I was done, I went downstair and ate my breakfast.

I waited for my Ember to finish hers. When she finished, She ran off without me.

I rolled my eyes and ran after her.

* * *

**Bailey: We know it short.. **


	2. Bullies and Plans

**Death: Guess what? Another chapter from The Broken Glass. **

**Ghost: I'll be focus for this story for now.. **

* * *

**Bailey: We do not own Transformers; Only our OCs. Some characters from Transformers will be bit OOC.**

**Edward: The Summary - If needed. Two girl name, Amber and Ember Glass(I know werid last name) is just your ordinary Teenagers that know how to use a gun. Their life change when a certain F-22 captured them and held them hostage. What does the Decepticons want from them? Sucky Summary, I know. Mirage/OC, Roadbuster/OC/Topspin. **

**Bailey: We will often change our Summary, Oh and it's rated T cause for cussing. **

**Edward: Mind our Grammar and Spelling mistake. **

**Death: I think im just gonna ignore that Review from a Guest named Ember.. All I have to said is.. WTF?**

* * *

**At School - Ember POV**

After I ran to school, leaving my twin - Amber - behind. The bell rang. A hand was on my shoulder and I guess what? It was my sister, Amber. I swear, I will find out how she ran so fast here. Amber and me have the same class expect 5 period. **(Im not in high school yet so I have no idea how many periods in High school have.) **

...

We somewhat ran into our bullies. They are all blonde and very stupid, Like that one person... what's her name again? Oh yeah! Sally.. Right? I think our bullies is talking.. Hm.. Ember stared at them before thinking 'Nahh...' Before start to push them away and walk to our first period class room. Totally ignored the pain noise of me pushing the leader of the goons down on the floor. We walk off to class..

FIRST UP; MATH CLASS.

* * *

**A certain F-22 nearby...**

_'The two femme fleshlings look strong against the three femmes fleshlings... Maybe I should captured them and turned them into Cybertronian_**(I really hope I spell that** right..)_and maybe I can control them.. Nah.. Maybe my soliders that will kill Lord Megatron once for all so I can be the King! and then I can take over this dirt ball name Earth.' _

*BLAH BLAH BLAH*

* * *

**Bailey: We know that this doesn't... Well you don't understand it.. **


	3. AN PLEASE READ

**Ghost: I um.. Not gonna write any stories in Fanfic anymore but we will be still here and read some stuffs.. **

**Im gonna do my stories in my Quotev account and my account name is PandaBearStorm129 over there... **

**...**

**Feel free and go there if you wish.**


End file.
